Fluid can be stored in closed containers. When the container with fluid is subjected to changing ambient conditions such as, for example, temperatures above that at which the fluid was originally dispensed into the container, the temperature increase can cause an undesired increase in pressure inside the container. For example, gasoline containers are often filled with gasoline at a relatively cool temperature and exposed to an increase in temperature. Specifically, a gasoline container can be filled with gasoline on a summer morning with an ambient temperature of about 50° F. (about 10° C.). Once filled, the container can be closed and stored in a non-temperature controlled environment such as a garage, a shed, or outdoors. As the ambient temperature increases throughout the day, the temperature of the contents can similarly increase. Even at an increase in temperature to about 85° F. (about 29° C.), the internal pressure of the gasoline container can increase to an undesired amount. Since gasoline is a volatile and flammable substance, such an increase in pressure can make use of the gasoline container for dispensing fuel into a device more difficult.
Some gasoline containers can be provided with a relief valve to release the pressure prior to use. For example, some molded plastic containers include a plastic cap that can be manually opened to relieve pressure from the plastic container. However, such plastic caps are prone to fatigue and may separate from the plastic container, which can cause a loss of fluid from the plastic container. Moreover, known relief valves can be difficult to install properly, which can result in leakage of fluid after installation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative relief valves for venting gasoline vapor from a gasoline container.